Mekaneck
Mekaneck is a fictional character from the popular Masters of the Universe franchise. Mekaneck was originally tagged by Mattel as the 'Heroic human periscope'. He is a member of the Heroic Warriors, with the ability to stretch his bionic neck to great heights and see over great distances with his special visors. He is therefore one of the main spies for the Heroic Warriors. Character history 1980s Mekaneck was introduced into the Masters of the Universe toy line in 1984. The action feature of his figure was to stretch its neck when its waist was twisted. His working name was Spy Man, and appears in the Filmation series bible under this name. Mekaneck appears in three episodes of the toy line's accompanying cartoon series by Filmation: "Disappearing Dragons", "Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere" and "Search for a Son". (The main reason for him only appearing in three episodes was the cartoon was drawing to a close when he was brought up.) The last of these episodes reveals his background, explaining that he was given his bionic neck by Man-At-Arms after his neck was badly injured in severe storm winds. He was called "Mekaneck" even before he received his bionic neck. In the storm, he lost track of his son, Philip, and pledged his services to King Randor and the Royal Guard in the hope of some day finding his son. In this episode it eventually transpires that his son was recovered from the storm winds by the evil Count Marzo, who had held him captive ever since and offers his return in exchange for the throne of Eternia. In "Disappearing Dragons", Mekaneck is paired with Buzz-Off, a natural pairing given their abilities as spies. He also appeared in five of the minicomics, often with Buzz-Off. 2002 series Mekaneck features in the contemporary relaunch of the Masters of the Universe toy line and cartoon series in 2002. His abilities are altered slightly, with his neck able to bend and twist around corners despite being made of metal, and it can also seemingly stretch to infinite heights. Mekaneck is shown as a formidable warrior, able to hold his own alongside the other masters. He is often paired in battle with Ram Man. He also can use his flanged helmet as a weapon by extending his neck and hitting enemies with his head. His goggles are presented as night vision as well as telescopic. They may be cybernetic as well, like his neck, but this is not revealed. His personality in the new show is insecure and paranoid, feeling his power of extending his neck is useless and giving him an inferiority complex aside his battle comrades. This is brought to the forefront in the episode "Mekaneck's Lament" in which, after an injury, he makes a deal with an old man who promises to grant him better powers if he recovers a magic amulet for him. The old man turns out to be Count Marzo, who wants the amulet to recover his own powers and intends nothing for Mekaneck. Realizing his insecurity has placed his friends in danger, Mekaneck sets about overcoming Marzo's attempt on Eternia and realizing the true benefits of his powers. The old storyline of Mekaneck's son seems to be abandoned for the new series, although he develops a rivalry with Marzo, which is clearly influenced by the old episode "Search for a Son", and is elaborated on in the "Council of Evil" 2-parter, in which Marzo takes Mekaneck prisoner. Appearances Minicomics *''He-Man and the Insect People'' *''The Obelisk'' *''Skeletor's Dragon'' *''Mantenna and the Menace of the Evil Horde!'' *''The Treachery of Modulok'' He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) *''Disappearing Dragons'' *''Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere'' *''Search for a Son'' He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) *''The Beginning Part 1'' *''The Beginning Part 2'' *''The Beginning Part 3'' *''The Deep End'' *''Lessons'' *''Siren's Song'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Dragon's Brood'' *''Turnabout'' *''Mekaneck's Lament'' *''Night of the Shadowbeasts'' *''The Mystery of Anwat Gar'' (non speaking role) *''The Monster Within'' *''Roboto's Gambit'' (non speaking role) *''Trust'' *''Orko's Garden'' (non speaking role) *''Snake Pit'' (moral only) (non speaking role) *''The Sweet Smell of Victory'' *''Separation'' (non speaking role) *''The Council of Evil, Part 1'' *''The Council of Evil, Part 2'' *''The Last Stand'' *''To Walk With Dragons'' *''Rise of the Snake Men, Part 1'' *''Rise of the Snake Men, Part 2'' *''Of Machines and Men'' *''Second Skin'' *''Web of Evil'' *''Rattle of the Snake'' (moral only) (non speaking role) *''Awaken the Serpent'' Trivia *The Filmation animation model for Mekaneck, based on the action figure by Mattel, was designed by Marcus Nickerson. References Category:Heroic Warriors Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Males